


情爱现代事故（完）

by zbhl_1007



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbhl_1007/pseuds/zbhl_1007
Summary: 朴老师钓Alpha愿（亲）者（哥）上钩





	情爱现代事故（完）

金希澈看着已经几乎软在了他怀里的朴正洙，就宛若一滩被微风搅乱的款款春水。整个过道里都弥漫着一股浓烈的蓝风铃香， 温柔灵动的香气勾的金希澈无法自持。金希澈几乎是在第一时间判断出朴正洙发情了。他当下不在犹豫打横抱起朴正洙往自己房里走，朴正洙被排山倒海扑来的欲火烧的晕晕乎乎，本能的往Alpha的身上缩了缩。

朴正洙身体烫的惊人，金希澈皱了皱眉，将自己莫吉托味的信息素释放出来，清清凉凉的薄荷味带着丝浓烈的酒气，然这种扬汤止沸的方式无疑就是治标不治本。朴正洙只觉体感降温了些许，体内的欲火却越烧越旺，后穴开始自动分泌润滑的体液。他察觉到了，耳朵红的发烫。

“正洙.......你还好吗？”

“你觉得呢！？”

还挺凶.......金希澈皱皱鼻子，思考到底该用什么方式执行这次的临时标记。

但是朴正洙没有给他这个思考时间。

朴正洙圈着金希澈的脖子，整个人缩在他怀里，在他耳边用气音再次重复了那句话。

“我讨厌你。”

这原本并不是什么好话，更何况他在短短几分钟内已经说了两次。然而此时此刻，这轻飘飘的四个字却生生被朴正洙那上扬的尾音晕出了几分激将的意味，配上此情此景，甚至还有颇些暧昧旖旎。

金希澈本身就被朴正洙的信息素弄得有些心猿意马。美人在怀，即使他定力再怎么不动如山，生理上的冲动却如何都掩饰不了，加之朴正洙这么没头没尾冲他来了一句，就如同火上浇油般，让Alpha骨子里的征服欲一下子烧上来了。

“没关系，你等会就会哭着说喜欢了。”

朴正洙轻轻笑了，微弯上挑的狐狸眼里不似往日的宁和，反倒是多了几分说不出的媚气，如若仲春四月的春晓之花，绽放着极致的魅惑。他平日里惯是温柔冷清的样子，但总在这种关键时刻表现的狡黠又灵艳勾人。万种风情，恍如媚骨天成。正恰如那纯白色上的一抹艳红，摄魂夺魄，引人着迷，而他又恰恰知道如何拿捏这一点，总在最关键的时候施展这致命的魅力，好教金希澈为他深陷其中无法自拔。

“那你就来啊。”

这一句话彻底烧断了金希澈那根名为理智的弦。

他几乎是急不可待的把朴正洙压上了自己鲜红色的床，褪下他白色的家居服，朴正洙雪白的肌肤就这样暴露在了空气中，然而朴正洙并不觉得冷，Omgea的欲火已经烧到了极致。只渴望身上的Alpha能强硬的进入他、占有他。金希澈的吻落在他如玉身体上的疤痕，这些伤疤都是经年落下的，即便金厉旭妙手回春，也无法尽数除去这些疤痕。这些伤疤，有刀伤也有枪伤，每一道都是成王路上的见证，是勋章，也是金希澈心上的无法磨灭的烙印。

金希澈的吻一路下沿，落在了他胸前的红粒，朴正洙敏感的抖了抖，嘴边无意识的逸出细微的哼声。金希澈安抚似的亲亲他的额头，却在下一秒蓦地攥住朴正洙已然挺立的性器，极富耐心的挑逗着套弄着，那顶端在一连串的刺激下已经溢出了汁液打湿了他的手，金希澈手上动作没停，俯下身去和朴正洙接吻，火热炙烈的吻让朴正洙神思迷离，只是循着本能去回应金希澈，来不及吞咽的津液沿着嘴角缓缓流下，金希澈的手向下探去，摸到一片粘腻的湿痕，那是Omega欲望盛极的表现。

处于发情状态的Omega本身就自带润滑，旺盛的情欲让他们即使被Alpha一举进入也不会受伤——这是AO皆知的生理常识。可即便如此金希澈还是认认真真的给朴正洙做了扩张。就算半年没有过肌肤之亲，也不影响他对朴正洙身体的熟稔，他晓得如何才能让他更情动。三根纤长的手指在嫩红的后穴里反复揉摁进出，准确有力的擦过朴正洙的敏感点，红嫩的穴肉被堪堪带出一点，黏腻的水声在耳边回荡，一连搅得朴正洙连呻吟都徙然变了调，还隐隐染上了哭腔。

当后穴可以容纳四根手指的时候，金希澈坐了起来，把朴正洙箍进自己怀里，处于发情期的Omega瘫软无力，迷迷瞪瞪间还惦记着不能坐在他的左腿上，金希澈一边提着朴正洙的腰，一边扶着性器钉入他的身体。Alpha此时的先天优势显露无疑，优越的体力让金希澈维持这个姿势的同时并没有费多大的力，Alpha粗长的性器将Omega的窄穴塞的满满当当，金希澈托着朴正洙的臀，前倾的重心让Alpha一下子就进到了最深处。朴正洙对Alpha的入侵一下子无所适从，扒着他的肩膀轻声求饶。

“嗯啊.....哈.....希澈.....不行......太深了.........疼.....唔.....”

“正洙乖，一会儿就舒服了啊。”

金希澈小心的哄着朴正洙，摸摸他的脊背安抚他，握住他的前端轻轻抚慰，等朴正洙紧绷的身体逐渐放松适应了之后才开始缓缓抽动，一下下直往那穴心上撞。处于发情期omega的身体对alpha来说是无与伦比的极品。更别提朴正洙于金希澈而言是那心尖尖上的人。生理和心理上得到的双重的满足感让金希澈幸福的无以复加。朴正洙湿润的穴道将他咬的紧紧的，他往外抽动时，内里的软肉还会依依不舍的挽留着他。仿佛无数张小嘴在吸含吮弄，爽的金希澈差点顶不住。

金希澈把朴正洙面对着自己放到床上，扛着他的腿夹在肩上，缓了一缓之后，便扣住他细韧的腰肢就是一阵狂风暴雨的操弄，朴正洙的叫声拔高了一个度，思想已然跟不上陷入情欲的身体，只能被动的随着金希澈的节奏在欲海中浮浮沉沉，快感麻痹着他的神经末梢，被征伐索取的感觉使他无力思考。朴正洙轻轻扭动着的腰肢宛如滑动的水蛇，看似想要逃避的同时，实则也是在邀请金希澈更加深入的去探索他。他摄人心魄的眼浸染了情欲的红，勾着金希澈的心神，叫他为他神魂颠倒。此刻，他是这赤红空间里的唯一一抹纯白，因为陷入情欲过分欢愉的身体微微颤栗，就宛如那迎风绽于枝头的白梅，高洁却别有风韵的艳丽，凌风傲雪却也媚冶极妍。让人想要呵护他，也想要摧残他。

真是妖精。金希澈这样想着，胯下动作的更狠了，朴正洙双眼失焦，双腿随着猛烈的撞击无力的滑落到金希澈的臂弯。金希澈的吻落在朴正洙大腿内侧的细嫩肌肤上，烙下一枚枚生嫩鲜红的痕印。房间内绵绵不绝的水声和悄然交融的信息素味揉为一体，如同浓烈的春药，使得堕入情欲深渊的两人更加为对方着迷。

朴正洙只觉眼前的一切都好像蒙上了一层雾气，白茫茫的，有点不切实际，电流般刺激的感觉循着血液蔓延到四肢百骸，仿佛身体都随着这场激烈的交合，化成轻盈柔软的羽毛。他几乎是循着本能，扣住金希澈的小臂，嘴边吟出毫不吝啬的称赞 。

“希澈......舒服......啊.......再多一点.......”

可金希澈却没能如他所愿。

“正洙，睁开眼睛，看着我。”

金希澈略带命令式的句式在此时此刻让朴正洙无法拒绝，即便朴正洙素日里的各方面出色程度不下于任何一个Alpha，然而在这种时候，即使是在厉害的omega也无法抵挡向Alpha臣服的本能。他只得睁开水雾迷蒙的眼睛，和金希澈对视。

可让朴正洙没有料到的是，金希澈停下了身下的动作，握住他十分精神的小兄弟好整以暇的套弄，撸动柱身的同时还不忘照顾敏感的顶端，朴正洙被他撩的连连喘息，前端的快感不断累积，后穴里渴望被满足的欲望不断叫嚣，酸痒的感觉从深处蔓延开来，金希澈抱起朴正洙，亲了亲他的唇角，趁机逼问道，“还去不去切腺体了？”

说着狠狠的顶弄了一下埋在朴正洙身体里的肉刃，只差一点就顶进了最深处的生殖腔，朴正洙被这一下顶的腰肢都酥了，酥麻感从尾椎骨直达天灵盖，可是金希澈偏偏又不动了，朴正洙硬生生被他的恶劣行径逼出了生理性泪水，扑簌簌的往下掉，金希澈吻去他脸庞的泪，语气温柔，“说呀正洙，还去不去了？”

朴正洙被他欺负的声音都在抖，“不去......不去了......希澈.......求你.......别这样....动一动啊.....”

金希澈得到了满意的回答，把朴正洙翻了个身，从后面插了进去，后背位进的很深，朴正洙塌着腰，脊背弯曲出一个漂亮的弧度。肩胛骨如同羽翅般振翅欲飞。金希澈紧紧贴合着他，强而有力的撞击着，肉刃在小穴里蛮横的抽插，每一下都顶到生殖腔口，朴正洙舒服的颤栗，内壁被摩擦的感觉炙热酥麻，情海欲潮几乎将他淹没。他的呻吟断断续续，几乎连跪在床上的力气都没有。

“慢一点.......澈儿........啊......轻......轻......哼嗯.......”

朴正洙的叫声细微绵软，年少时的亲昵称呼在此时被喊起，叫得金希澈心都化了，终究是舍不得朴正洙太辛苦，索性圈着朴正洙侧着躺下，将他抱在怀里，一手抓着他纤长细白的小腿微微抬起，开始不缓不急的顶弄，每一下都重重碾过朴正洙的敏感点，可是过于缓慢的抽插于朴正洙而言就像是饮鸩止渴，无论怎么都都满足不了。朴正洙被他磨的眼角都红了，眼睛里水汪汪的，泫然欲泣的模样还带着被疼爱久了的朦胧迷茫。偏偏金希澈尤嫌不够，叼着他白嫩的耳垂，声音低沉沙哑，“正洙你摸摸，我在你这里哦。”

说着牵起朴正洙的手往他小腹探去，结实柔软的腹肌下有一块明显的凸起，正随着金希澈的动作起起落落。朴正洙臊的抽回手捂住自己的脸，可耳边金希澈的情话攻势一波接着一波，饱含情欲的低哑嗓音酥的他无力招架，只感觉小腹一阵酸胀，一股股情液从深处涌出，直直浇在金希澈的肉刃上，爽的金希澈飘然欲仙。他抱着朴正洙翻了个身让他趴在自己身上，这个姿势进得不深，但能让朴正洙很省力。金希澈轻柔的舔吻他的脖颈和肩膀。细碎的瘙痒和满溢的柔情让朴正洙觉得情欲烧的更加猛烈了。金希澈从下而上的插着他湿软滑嫩的后穴，此时朴正洙的穴口早已一片狼藉，Omega自身的润滑液经过Alpha长时间的抽插被打成细密的白沫糊在穴口周围，与被带出嫣红的软肉形成极端的视觉反差，淫靡又艳情。肉体拍打的声响和丰沛的水声交织在一起听着很是色情浪荡。一波波接踵而至的快感像潮水一样冲刷着朴正洙的头脑，仿佛置身于濒临高潮的边缘，又好像还觉不够，漫长的发情期使他不知餍足，只得遵从最原始的生理本能渴望着Alpha。

“嗯.......啊.......呜...希澈啊....难受......你快一点....哼.....”

朴正洙把头埋在金希澈颈窝里，断断续续发出奶猫儿似的呜咽，金希澈听的心里痒痒，忍不住停下来逗他，“正洙刚刚不是还说太快了要慢一点吗？一会要快一点一会儿要慢一点，我可是很难办的。”

朴正洙抬起头眨了眨水光潋滟的眼，发情期的Omega身体十分敏感，金希澈在他体内停着不上不下，存在感愈发明显，朴正洙哪里受过这种待遇，大佬脾气一下就上来了，气鼓鼓的一巴掌拍在了金希澈的胸膛上，“哪儿来这么多废话啊！你是不是不行啊！”

事实证明，一个Omega在这方面挑衅一个Alpha实在不是什么聪明的举动，于是在接下来的半个小时里，朴正洙深刻体会到了金希澈究竟行不行。

粗大的肉刃在湿紧温热的穴径里肆意挞伐，每一下撞击都精准碾过敏感点直捣最深处，朴正洙被这样高频的抽插弄的说不出话，只能跟着金希澈的动作嗯嗯啊啊的浪叫，快感不断累积叠加，后穴忍不住越绞越紧。夹的金希澈险些缴枪。在这半个小时里朴正洙经历了两次极致的高潮，半硬的性器没精神的趴在他小腹上，却什么都射不出来。他只觉目光所及之处，除了金希澈的脸，其余皆是一片朦胧。金希澈看着朴正洙被他艹的失神的样子，征服欲和占有欲都获得了极大的满足，当下心软的一塌糊涂，俯下身亲了亲朴正洙红润的唇。他缠绵的吮吻着Omega的唇瓣，撬开他的牙关，细致的舔舐着他口腔的每一寸，含着他无力招架的小舌细细嘬弄，动作轻柔的像是对待一件稀世珍宝。朴正洙被他亲的舒服的直哼哼，浑身毛孔都仿佛张开了，修长如玉的双腿缠上了金希澈的腰，手臂也情不自禁的圈住了金希澈的脖颈，手脚并用的使劲儿把金希澈往自己这边压，整个人差不多都快挂在金希澈身上了。

最后，还是朴正洙率先结束了这个吻。此时的朴正洙眼角眉梢蕴藏春情，被情欲蒸腾的身体浸透着淡淡的粉红，他摸了摸金希澈的脸，扯出一个再漂亮不过的笑，梨涡清浅，看的金希澈心都快跳漏了一拍。他说：

“希澈啊。”

“标记我吧。”

他微微撑起自己绵软的身体，在金希澈唇边印下一个轻柔的吻。

“无论未来如何，至少现在和当下，我只想和你在一起。”

这一直线球打的金希澈猝不及防。他的特儿向来都是隐忍圆滑的。在互相推拉暧昧不清的数十年里，朴正洙从未如此直白的挑明过他的心意。即使有好几次，被他的疏离逼到了极致的朴正洙，一度快要忍不住，想要将他那隐晦长情的爱意说与他听，最后终究还是止住了口。

他在朴正洙嫣红的唇上烙下一个浅浅的吻。

“好。”

之后的一切发生的顺理成章，朴正洙的微微张开时生殖腔被金希澈强势的顶入的同时，脖子上的腺体也被烙上了印记。

Alpha成结的时间很长，朴正洙被浓白浊液充实的肚子发胀，在失去意识前，他脑海里最后闪过的念头就是：

“我终于可以完完全全的拥有他了。”


End file.
